<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My dearest partner by Rainbowfootsteps</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014667">My dearest partner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowfootsteps/pseuds/Rainbowfootsteps'>Rainbowfootsteps</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Build</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Kissing, M/M, i love them so fucking much, its just them being dumb and gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowfootsteps/pseuds/Rainbowfootsteps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>foifhgifgbfguirhgibgghghg sento and banjou are fuckgign GAY!!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My dearest partner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Pasta’s ready! Is Sento up here yet?”</p><p>“He’s been down there all day, at his computer.”</p><p>“Can you talk him into coming upstairs, Banjou? He’s going to fade away if he doesn’t eat something.” Sawa gestured to Banjou, who sighed. He stood up from the café table and nodded slightly.</p><p>“Don’t touch my ramen.” He ordered, jabbing two fingers towards his eyes then at Kazumi and Sawa.</p><p>“You think I’m gonna touch ramen covered in protein powder? Get real, musclehead.” Kazumi’s teasing was only half a joke. Yesterday he’d attempted to thieve Banjou’s coffee – the resulting body slam had left him with substantial bruising. Banjou gave him one last warning look before pulling open the door of the mini-fridge and disappearing into the compartment beyond.</p><p>Before Banjou had descended the stairs, he could already hear Sento’s rapid typing. His partner’s hands were most deft at a keyboard, and as Banjou walked over to look over his shoulder he could see a screed of unintelligible text on the screen. He rested a hand on Sento’s shoulder, leaning forward to scrutinise his work. Sento leaned back, one hand hard at work ruffling his own black hair.</p><p>“Looks like tough stuff.” Banjou said, pointing vaguely at a string of… code? </p><p>“It’s impossible,” Sento grumbled. “There’s no way to subvert the keyword system. To access any sensitive information in the system, you need to know the corresponding password.”</p><p>“Mmm.” Usually, Banjou could bluff his way through these kinds of things with affirmative grunts. “You know, there’s food waiting for you upstairs. Macaroni and cheese, heavy on the cheese.”</p><p>Sento brushed his hand off his shoulder. “I’ll eat once I’m done with this. There could be another hard smash anytime, so we’ll need to be ready when it happens.”</p><p>“Y’know, I’m a simple guy, but you’re pretty easy to read too.” Banjou dug his hands into his pockets. “Whenever you get obsessed with your computer stuff, it’s ‘cause you’re worried about something else.”</p><p>Sento pursed his lips, glancing away from the screen and at the floor. The slight lines above his mouth creased. “Of course I’m worried about the hard smash attacks. You should be too.”</p><p>“I’m not talking about that. Come on, I’m not that dense.”</p><p>“Yeah, you are.”</p><p>“Okay, I am most of the time. But I know you well enough to know when you’re lying to me.”</p><p>Sento’s brow furrowed. His gaze wandered nervously upwards until it locked hesistantly with Banjou’s. He pushed himself out of his computer chair and leant against the wall beside Banjou.</p><p>“It’s just…” He began, then paused. His eyes wandered everywhere in the room except returning Banjou’s gaze. At the unmade bed, still unmade by its last occupant. At his electronics workstation, the Build belt resting by his trusty soldering iron. They were all just… objects. </p><p>“Banjou, to you, who am I?”</p><p>Banjou laughed. </p><p>“You’re the stupid, reckless guy who’s always got my back.” He replied with a grin on his face. Sento managed a small smile, but it quickly faded back to a grim line.</p><p>“No, I mean… For as long as we’ve known each other, I’ve been Sento Kiryuu. But me… this… This person, Sento Kiryuu, is a different person. I’m Katsuragi Takumi. Except that I don’t remember being Katsuragi. And if I don’t remember who I was, and the person I am now was just made up… Then who am I, really?”</p><p>As soon as the words started, it was as though it was out of his control to stop them. “I still don’t feel like I’m him. Like that’s my childhood, my life story. It feels like Sento is just a fake person. I don’t know who I’m supposed to be…” He eventually trailed off, expression crestfallen. It was cathartic to finally say what had been bubbling inside of him. But – it also made his predicament feel more real. More present. Who was he? </p><p>Banjou was silent for a moment. He scuffed one boot across the floor as he mused. Eventually, he pushed himself off the wall and stood to face Sento.</p><p>“That’s all bullshit.” He declared loudly. Sento’s face immediately pulled into a grimace.</p><p>“Hey, that’s-“</p><p>“No, listen.” Banjou interjected. “That’s bullshit. What about this is made up?” He gestured to the room around them. “What about all the people you’ve met, all the friends you’ve made – what about that is made up?”</p><p>“Evolt can talk all the shit he wants, but he’s not what made this happen. I know you’re the real deal, ‘cause I know you’re… Y’know. You’re the one I love. Not Katsuragi.”</p><p>Sento couldn’t help but smile. He gently kicked Banjou’s foot. “Shut up, loser. You sound like a bad romcom.” </p><p>“Watch your mouth, punk.” Banjou retorted. “Or I’ll have to shut it up.”</p><p>Sento looked at him wryly. “Yeah? How are you gonna do that, musclehead?”</p><p>Banjou’s threat was very true. Leaning forward, the kiss he pulled Sento into made them both fall quiet. His hands found Sento’s, fingers interlacing in a gentle hold that promised to never let go. When they eventually moved apart, Sento’s frown had dissolved, replaced with his familiar smile.</p><p>“Now hurry up! If my ramen is cold, it’s your fault.”</p><p>“Alright, alright, I’m coming. Idiot.”</p><p>“Nerd.”</p><p>“Musclehead.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my god! these bitches gay! good for them! good for them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>